MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/1999
|designed= 2548 |deployed= 2552 |manufacturer= |weight= |protectionfrom= |materials= |features= |affiliation= }} MJOLNIR Mark V Powered Assault Armor/1999 was a suit of based on the final prototype for the baseline suit. Later on, it would be adapted into a functioning variant of Mark V, , and . The suit was designed for use combat intensive extended deployments deep behind enemy lines, and was positively received by users across all three active generation of . History Design and Field Testing Failure killed. I will not settle for almost ever again.|Dr. Halsey on the Mark 1999 in 2549}} Building off of the previous one thousand nine hundred ninety eight designs, Dr. Halsey first devised the Mark 1999 on New Year’s Day in 2548. Improvements to energy shield output and the implementation of prototype medical technology on were the primary focus of this design. Additionally there were a pair of secondary focuses on increasing the usage of more lightweight armor where possible, and improved biofoam autoinjectors using data from . Halsey’s goal was to make the suit ideal for the ever growing possibility that her SPARTANs would be sent on some sort of to end the war. With the idea that her precious soldiers would likely be far from UNSC support, the focuses of this project were born of the notion that it would increase survivability. Increased shielding meant that even if bits of armor were to be compromised, the risk to her Spartans would be minimal as shielding would provide the needed protection. Additionally, the lighter armor components meant that replacement components would be easier to keep on hand in the field. On the medical front, in addition to improved biofoam autoinjectors, a prototype technology within the armor would essentially constrict should certain bones be broken, specialized smart fibers correctly resetting bones and creating a cast for the break. These, along with a few minor tweaks to the Smart AI interface, and a slightly different aesthetic appearance, made up the bulk of the initial prototypes differences from earlier models, and the final build of the Mark V. After overseeing the construction of the armor, Dr. Halsey reviewed operators available to test the new armor. As he would no doubt be the leader of any such operation deep behind enemy lines, her first choice in candidates was Master Chief Petty Officer . John however was too frequently deployed for her to successfully get the armor to him or as he was more often than not deployed alongside 117 in . Thankfully, her third choice, , currently assigned to Teal Team under a rehabilitated , was available. Sent into the field during the Siege of Paris IV, Joseph deployed wearing the prototype armor. Initial reports were very good, and SPARTAN-122 remarked that he was “in love” with the armor, praising its resilient shield system that had not faltered once even under sustained enemy fire. Tragically, the shield systems that he had praised so heavily would suddenly fail in the middle of an intense firefight due to the system having overloaded. Quickly injured by plasma fire SPARTAN-122 immediately sought cover but was instead ambushed by a pair of . After killing the first, the Hunter’s bond brother managed to strike 122 in a fit of rage and severely injured his leg. Rather than properly reset his bones, due to the same overload that cause the shield failure, the technology failed to properly reset the bones and instead caused massive internal damage and pain for SPARTAN-122. Almost instantly after, the Hunter killed Joseph by pulverizing his helmet with a blow from its shield. Halsey would place full responsibility for Joseph’s death onto herself, and refused to do another field-test without even more sufficient testing, and swore to never again settle for “almost” good enough when it came to armor for her SPARTANs. The trauma of the event also led to her changing the aesthetic of her next and final prototype for the Mark V. Deployment Users Associated Files Gallery Notes *All credit for art and such goes the the Installation 01 team, who blessed us with this magnificent piece of armor Category:Powered Armor